Fluffy Drabbles
by NatureG45
Summary: Nalu and Gajevy fluffy drabbles for the taking!
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought of a little funny scenario with these two children**_

 _ ***Shrugs***_

 _ **I just wanted to write some silliness.**_

 _ **Pairing: Gajevy**_

The day had been harrowing.

It was just one of _those_ missions, the kind that chewed you up and spat you back out in disgust. Sure they'd gotten the job done but it took _way_ more out of them than either would care to admit.

The door slammed shut behind Gajeel and he kicked off his boots, thrusting them into the corner. He was hunched over, barely able to stand straight without tipping slightly and with eyes darkened from weariness.

Not to mention that he was completely soaked.

Water from his clothes streamed off -making a nice wet spot on the carpet, which then transformed into sizable puddle when he wrung out the rest from his hair.

The same went for his partner.

She too was dripping from head to toe, her clothes miserably clinging to her as she stifled a rather large yawn. Their bags joined the shoes in the corner to be dealt with at a later date.

Bed.

They needed to get to bed, desperately so.

They could shower in the morning. The delectable softness that only a bed could offer was needed far more than cleanliness.

Gajeel, in his great wisdom, understood this clearly and decided to take the initiative early. Instead of dragging his feet to slowly get there, he chose to simply slump over Levy.

She buckled in surprise under him, struggling to stay on her feet with the addition of this dead weight.

"What are you doing Gajeel?!" she hissed. She almost tipped over completely when he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Carry me." he moaned. "I'm tired."

"I'm tired too but you don't see me dropping on you!" She tried to throw him off but somehow he managed to sink into her even further. He groaned loudly.

"Shrimp don't be mean."

I'm not being mean!" She stomped on his foot hoping that maybe he'd fly up off her but all she got was a surprised yelp.

"What was that for?!"

"Get off me Gajeel!"

"C'mon the bedroom is like right there!" He pleaded. "I don't care how I get there. Hell, you can drag me if you want to. I'll do whatever you want, I'll bake your favourite cake, help organize your books i'll even buy you those fancy reading glasses you've been killing yourself about. _Just get me to bed._ "

She made another fruitless attempt and huffed in frustration. "You're being unreasonable."

"I'm being perfectly reasonable!" He snapped. "I'll have you know I was thrown off a ship today!"

"And I took a dive not long after you," Levy replied, rather dry. "Find something else to prove your point."

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes and met his desperate gaze. He was even begging with those too. Almost any other time she'd cave under such a rare sight but fatigue was a hell of a thing, it could stop even the kindest of hearts from swaying.

"I'm not going to do it."

Gajeel let out an angry huff, the desperation in his eyes receded slightly with annoyance taking its place.

"You weren't complaining this much when you tried to carry Laxus." He muttered angrily.

"Are you seriously going to bring that up?!" Levey snapped, " Gajeel, he was _dying_."

"I'm dying!"

"And i've had enough of this!"

Annoyance was apparently a strong emotion. So strong in fact, it made Levy to summon up the last bit of magic that hadn't been used up in the mission to fight back. She quickly waved her hand with a growled _'solid script: sticky mode'_ , bringing the word _'float'_ to shimmering life.

It flew and slapped itself across his forehead. Gajeel let out a startled shriek as he was lifted off Levy, powerless against her magic. He was left flailing uncontrollably as he bounced around the ceiling.

"Levy put me down!"

"If I do you're just gonna flop on me again!"

He hit his head on the light, a multitude of curses came tumbling out.

"If you weren't being mean to me before you are now!"

"Oh, I'm not being mean Gajeel," Levy deadpanned, "I'm being perfectly reasonably."

"Don't pull that on me! You're being perfectly _unreasonable_. Now get me down from here!"

She lowered him until he hovered mere inches from the carpet. "Do you promise not to drop your heavy body on me? Because if you do that again i will hurt you."

"Fine, fine." he grunted

Satisfied, Levy set him down gently where he stayed face down, motionless on the carpet. She rubbed her eye when another large yawn escaped. That little stunt made her even more tired, if it was possible.

"So are you going to finally come to bed?"

He moaned.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Too tired to moved." Gajeel said, muffled. "I'll just stay here and sleep. I thought I could count on you Levy but you let me down. Go on without me."

He let out another moan, louder this time, that ended in what sounded like a cross between a whimper and a tortured sigh.

For a wizard known for his ferocity he could be so dramatic.

Now while she was absolutely content to leave him there and get the sleep she deserved, she felt the tiny tugs of guilt in her chest that always made her turn back.

Levy hated when this happened, it usually made her revenge pranks fall short.

She bent down and grabbed one of his legs, disappointed in herself for doing this.

"Lily my saviour," he asked blearily, "Is that you?"

"Shush you know it's me." With a hefty pull he slid a few feet forward. " You said I could drag you so that's what i'm doing. Now roll over unless you want your face rubbed off."

He complied, allowing Levy to drop his leg so he could flip over on his back. She grabbed him once more.

"I knew you'd come back." He grinned. " 'cause you can't resist me."

"I'll leave you here." She threatened

He said nothing more as she tugged him across the floor. Only the occasional encouraging comment (and one pained cry from hitting his head against the wall) interrupted Levy's grunts on their journey.

It couldn't have been longer a couple of minutes but it felt like she'd been dragging him for a lifetime when the bed came into sight.

"Journey's over." she said with relief, throwing herself onto the mattress and burrowing into the pillows.

"Already? I was having so much fun too."

He stumbled to his feet and took a few tottering steps before collapsing beside Levy. With a hum on his lips he curled himself around her frame, playfully nibbling her shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride shrimp. We should do it again sometime."

"Pull that type of stunt again and I won't take pity like this time." She murmured, wriggling back into him.

"I bet you'd still come back for me." he teased. "You'd never leave me behind, would you?"

"In a fight,no, but when you're being ridiculous," Levy tilted her head slightly to look back at him. A tired smirk crept to her lips. " It just might happen."

" _So Gajeel, about those glasses you mentioned…"_

" _The deal was to get me on the bed. If I remember you just left me on the floor."_

" _Gajeel.."_

" _Fine. Tomorrow then."_


	2. Chapter 2

" **I'm in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me? Wait you've read that book? let's have an in depth conversation about it."**

Life was set against her, Levy was convinced.

Why else would something she so desired be set so far out of reach?

It was a lovely day, the type of day that demanded a story to accompany it and a simple trip to the quaint bookstore at the corner of the street to fix it.

It was one of her personal favourites to be honest, no matter the time of day it was always peaceful with the books standing orderly on worn shelves and packed together so tightly some had to make do and stand on the very top of the bookcases or even join ever-growing stacks in corners.

It made the place cramped and the closeness had the scent of books -young and old- near cloying but she loved it. It gave the store an air of mystery that she simply couldn't get enough of.

Like most of her other trips, she floated through the shelves, her eyes scouring them for a suitable title but none of them seemed to jump out at her. In fact the only thing that jumped at her was the guard cat Pantherlily, who'd occasionally slip between her legs then disappear with a wave of his black tail.

That was, until her eyes settled on _it._

The words on it's spine,worn with age and almost faded, shone brightly in her eyes. Memories were sparked of a time years ago where the very same book was held in her grasp, carrying her to wondrous lands before disappearing without a trace.

And now it was here. She couldn't let such an opportunity miss her. But it seemed fate had decided otherwise.

Levy cursed her small stature when the tips of her fingers were nowhere close to what she wanted and made a few furious (and fruitless) jumps hoping that maybe then she could get it.

Her fingers brushed the spine. Not the result she wanted.

Help was needed in this particular situation so she had to make a call.

"Gajeel!" no response, so she tried again. "Gajeel!"

Given how small the shop was there were few possibilities as to why he didn't respond. He could've stepped out, fallen asleep or gone to the bathroom. But she figured another option was more probable.

Peeking out from the shelves her suspicions were proven right as she spotted the owner of the store (well he insisted he wasn't but since he was the only employee she saw, Levy decided otherwise) with his feet propped up on the front desk aimlessly stroking a purring Lily with eyes closed, lost to another world.

It was a sight she was used to seeing, and one that she sometimes had to disturb by making her way closer in order to bring him back to reality with a sharp clap.

The first few times he'd almost fallen out of his chair but now he just opened a single eye and fixed it on her.

"Levy? Yer still here?"

"Hello to you too Gajeel."

He yawned and sat properly in the chair, shifting Lily from his lap to the counter, ready to work.

"So how many books are ya buying today? Or are ya finally gonna buy the whole store today?" He joked.

"It's just one today."

He raised a brow in obvious shock. "Really now. That's not like you, must be a damn good book for you to ignore the rest of them."

Gajeel's eyes dropped to her empty hands. "So where is it?"

"Well that's the thing," she said sheepishly, " I can't…..reach it."

That's when she saw it. That change in his eyes, the wicked smile growing on his lips as he readied for a barrage of height jokes.

She quickly slapped a hand across his mouth, effectively keeping those little quips where they belonged.

"Not today Gajeel," She admonished, "What I need from you now is to put that goliath height of yours to good use."

He said nothing but she could easily see the laughter in his eyes as he got up to follow her. It was almost assured that she would get a double dose of short jokes next time.

The task (which she already knew) proved to hold no difficulties for Gajeel as he simply reached up and pulled it free, dust fluttered at the disturbance. He turned with that grin still stuck on his face and held it out for her to take with greedy hands.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, reaching out to take her prize. Her fingers skimmed the cover of the old book but it didn't drop into her palms as she expected. Instead it was quickly snatched back by the one giving it to her.

Gajeel examined the title with curiosity and snorted, handing it to her.

" _This_ is what you were so hopped up about?" he questioned, "I honestly thought it was something good."

Levy cradled the book to her chest, as if to shield it from his criticism and sent him an indignant look.

" _This_ is a good book!" she shot back, "the plot's fascinating, it has amazing and realistic characters, doesn't throw in some unnecessary romantic subplot and-" She stopped suddenly and looked at him, rather confused.

"Wait. You've read this book?"

"Sadly, and really it ain't as great as you think it is. There's a couple good stuff in there but nothing amazing."

His eyes narrowed at the book in question clutched tightly in her arms. "And the characters?' he scoffed, "None of them come even close to what you say about 'em. Like that main character, she's as slimy as they come."

"Since when are you an expert on these things?" Levy teased, 'And I beg to differ. She was cunning, not _'slimy'_."

"Call it what you like but she was slimy, no doubt."

She set the book down on one of the lower shelves and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Are you really going to argue with me about one of my favourite books?"

"I ain't arguing, i'm trying to save your money."

"My money is fine but you on the other hand, need a reality check on what a good book actually is."

Propping himself up on the bookcase, he looked down at her with a lazy smirk. "And what, yer gonna school me? Sorry to disappoint shrimp but I think you'll end up seeing things my way by the time we're done."

"Is that a challenge Gajeel? Because i think otherwise."

Levy sank to the floor, bringing the book with her and beckoned Gajeel to take a seat next to her with a confident grin.

"Trust me, when this discussion is over you _will_ love this book as much as I do.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight!

 _*shows up with pre- present because actual present is late*_

 _The only solution for when you have a super late b-day present for a friend (*cough* olie-golden-wolf *cough*) it to make a second present so your extreme tardiness doesn't seem as bad. Am I right?_

 **Pairing- Nalu**

 **Rating- G**

 **Word count- 1051**

 **Please, enjoy**

"Natsu, if you don't back down right now things _will_ get ugly." Lucy retreated to the far side of the table as he confidently stepped closer.

"C'mon Lucy," he crooned,"It doesn't have to be this way you know."

He stood before her, arms loosely hanging at his sides but ready to pounce any second. Natsu glanced at what she held in her hand, his face split into a grin. "Just hand over the cookie and it'll all be over."

She growled and his grin faltered, obviously caught off guard by her defense.

"No way I'm giving this to you, it's the last one! And you should know. You ate most of the others!"

"Who _me_? I would _never_ do something like that."

"Well then the cookies must've been magic because they disappeared without a trace." She replied dryly, putting a little bit more distance between them.

"I guess they were, we'll probably never find out. But I think you're overreacting." He pouted and inched forward slightly, widening his stance. He was getting ready to move. "I thought we shared everything."

"Not this time. This is a victory cookie for finishing my latest chapter and if you want it." She raised the prize above her head,"You'll have to pry it out of my fingers."

A seriousness sharpened his features as his eyes narrowed," I'll you give you a chance to back down now. Hand over the cookie and we'll live in peace."

" _Bring it._ "

Natsu lunged, arms outstretched as he hoped to use his size and strength against her but Lucy had a weapon. A weapon that was locked, loaded and perfectly fluffed for action.

She seized a cushion from the nearest chair and chucked it at his face watching with satisfaction as feathery softness muffled his cry and brought him crashing to the floor.

He made a grab for her ankles, fingers curling on air when Lucy danced out of reach then immediately turned his eyes on her, wide with silent pleading. A whimper even slipped out from his lips.

"Puppy eyes don't work in battles Natsu."

He stopped and the same grin that split his face earlier returned, " Worth a shot?"

"Not on your life." she scoffed taking a step as he made yet another swipe at her legs.

" This-"he swiped " -cookie-" and again "-is-" and again "-mine." He did it once more for good measure.

" _Would you stop that?!_ " Lucy hissed. Honestly, with each swipe he'd crawled forward, making his way to her like some sort of demented cat.

"Hand it over and it's a deal."

"I said it before but let me say it once more to make it clear." She took a bite out of the treat, reducing it to half its size and gazed at him on the floor. "No."

"One last chance to give it up~" He sang.

Rolling her eyes at him, Lucy nibbled at the edge of the cookie. Natsu watched keenly as she ignored his words.

"Alright then, no more Mr. Nice guy."

Quicker than she even realized he was on his feet and rushed forward. When she stumbled back triumph gleamed in his eyes, she swiftly understood that he had trapped her.

Each of those infuriating grabs had pushed her back to somewhere he wanted her to go, him rising to his feet only made her get there faster in her attempt to escape.

Lucy's back collided with the wall- specifically that corner where the two walls met- and Natsu brought his arms to rest on either side of her head. Trapped by an unyielding body she had nowhere to turn to. His grin died down to a lazy smirk. He thought he'd won.

Well victory was not a thing so easily attained, and she certainly wasn't going to hand it over just like that.

Oh no, she had a trick up her sleeve. A childish one yes but one that was about to be put to good use.

Natsu reached for the cookie, as if to casually pluck from her fingers and that's when Lucy made her move.

Pulling back her hand like she'd been burned, the cookie was pressed to her lips. She winked at the confusion that dashed across his face and allowed her tongue to slip past her lips and slide across it.

Once, twice, thrice. Maybe a fourth time just to be a tease.

"I licked it, so it's mine now. Without a doubt." Lucy waved it smugly in front of his face. "Battle's over Natsu."

Eyebrows furrowed, his hand hovered near the defiled treat. He was silent. face set in a passive mask as Lucy revelled in her win.

It was short lived.

The mask cracked away accompanied by a simple shrug. He pulled it from her fingers and plopped it in his mouth, unaware of how her mouth hung agape, horrified.

"I-I just licked that!" She spluttered, "How could you just eat it like that?!"

A response didn't come straight came after a few swipes of his tongue around crumb covered lips and a hearty lick to his fingers. "Doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! I practically covered it and that didn't deter you! That's gross!"

"Ah but Lucy, _the taste of you on such a sweet only makes it sweeter_."

She squinted," Did…did you just- have you been reading my romance novels again?"

Natsu snickered, "Maybe just a little."

Lucy blew out a breath of frustration,folding her arms across her chest. He lowered his arms and instead chose to let them rest on her waist. He playfully ran his fingers up her sides.

"You know,you could've avoided all of this if you just gave it to me from the beginning."

"Or if you just left me be with my cookie," she shot back sourly.

" Touché."

"I hate you for this."

Nuzzling her neck he purred,"You can't do that, i'm too amazing."

"I'll my get revenge," Lucy threatened.

"Yeah sure you will. I'll keep that in mind."

"Make sure you do," she said darkly," I'll make you cry."

Natsu chuckled, dropping a kiss on her pouting cheek. "Yeah, yeah….."

 _ **Not even a couple days later…..**_

" _Lucy, I know you said that you'd get your revenge but please for the love of god don't eat the last slice of pizza."_


	4. Chapter 4

"You wanna tell me again how you got in this mess?"

"C'mon Lucy! I've already said it twice! Now help me out!"

She stifled another laugh. Hands gripped her knees tightly when she doubled over, unable to keep it in for long."I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lucy gasped and wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes but was quickly overcome by another fit of howling laughs, ignoring the glare he shot at her as it died to soft sniggers.

"You done now?" Natsu grumbled, hitting her with a look that conveyed his discomfort and annoyance.

"Yeah," she sighed, eyes filled with mirth and a broad smile on her lips.

Lowering herself to his level, Lucy quickly assessed the problem ignoring his pout that deepened with each second. Now she'd heard of cases where people had gotten their arms stuck in vending machines but she didn't think that Natsu- regardless of his crazed experiments and stunts- would join the ever growing list of desperate college students.

But there he was, bag tossed to the side with papers spilling out, his body flat on the concrete and his face awkwardly smooshed to the glass, forcing an eye shut.

The worst part?

The arm he had stuffed up in there was not only twisted at an angle that was surely painful but it was right below the prize he'd fought so valiantly for. A Milky Way bar that dangled cheekily above his outstretched fingers. The end of the wrapper skimmed his fingertips.

Quite cruel now that she thought about it.

Natsu continued to stare, pout unable to go any deeper, as he quietly watched Lucy. She was lost in thought, eyebrows knitted together as she tried to form a plan for his escape.

Letting out a heavy sigh Lucy sat next to him, fixing him with a solemn expression. She mussed up his hair, "You _**really**_ wanted that candy bar didn't you?"

" _Is that all you have to say?!_ I thought you were thinking up something _useful_! You're the smart one afterall!"

"You're smart too, and you have your arm in this thing."

"Fine." he growled," The smart- _er_ one then. The one who I called when I realized I couldn't get out of this mess. The one who I figured would tell me off about how stupid this was and then -hopefully- _get me out_ without hitch."

"And i'm glad I was the first person you thought of," she replied, slowly rubbing his head, "and that you hold me to such a high standard. But really…..

I don't know how you even got your arm in there," she glanced down and his eye followed, the regret clear in his grimace, " nor how you managed to grab your phone out of your back pocket to call me."

"i'm flexible." he deadpanned.

Lucy hummed in agreement and with the last pat to his head, she finally turned her efforts to get her friend , she tugged on his shirt that was bunched up around the opening so she had a clearer view.

Lucy figured that once this ordeal was over she'd have to sit down and ponder how this even happened. Natsu was all muscle- not bulky like Gray or Gajeel- but muscle enough. The opening looked barely big enough for her own arm much less his meaty one.

But like everything else he did, he proved assumptions wrong, and it seemed to be taking its toll.

Where the metal dug into his skin had turned an angry red and was starting to bruise from his fruitless attempts to free himself before she got there. He whimpered when she brushed over a particularly tender area. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Lucy still kept a hand near the machine while the other groped behind for her bag. Natsu raised an eyebrow when she pulled out a tube of lotion and began squeezing out copious amounts on him.

"Wazzat supposed to do?"

"Hopefully, help you slide out." she explained, spreading it around, "I think that should be enough. Now I want you to try and pull out."

Despite his position, a wry smile made its way to his lips. Before he could even say anything Lucy cut him off. "If you make a dirty joke i'm leaving."

His smile died with a mumble when he did as told. Natsu's sneakers scrabbled for hold on the ground, grunting then stopped a minute later with an annoyed huff when he hadn't budged an inch.

"Wow you are really stuck in there." Lucy muttered, crouching for closer inspection. She gingerly poked and prodded, applied more lotion and tried herself this time with no help from Natsu.

He was too busy having a meltdown.

"So this is how it ends for me. To think, the one time I got caught in a dark place of stress and hunger I actually put my trust in something that belongs to the school. Desperation drove me to this fate and now, with Lucy as my sole witness, I accept it as I know now that I am forever tied-"

"Oh quit your drama!" she snapped "Just because I can't get you out doesn't mean you're stuck here."

Once more Lucy made another grab for her bag, instead bringing out her phone. She rapidly dialed a number. "I'm calling Gajeel."

His dramatic monologue- which continued even as she dialed away- stopped instantly, his jaw went rigid and his eye sharpened despite something akin to embarrassment flashing within it. "The metal head? Why him?"

"Who else do you know with enough tools to get you out?"

"But I can't let him see me like this!" He protested, cheeks flushing pink. "That guy's already got enough stuff on me to laugh about, we don't need to add anymore to his list!"

Lucy ignored him and began to calmly explain what's happening when her friend's voice crackle to life on the phone. He agreed (after a roar of laughter so loud even Natsu heard it) and hung up after stating to be there in 10 minutes.

Natsu's pout returned as she settled next to him. "What's with the look?"

"You called Gajeel."

"So?"

"He'll never let me live this down!"

"And you think I will?" she smirked. He groaned in response. "But hey, look on the bright side."

"There is no bright side to this." He pressed himself closer to the vending machine, as if seeking comfort.

"Gajeel only wants one thing from you in return for helping you out."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"A picture." A flash of light sealed Natsu's look of mixed horror and betrayal away on her phone as Gajeel's prize. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket before his desperate fingers could snatch it from her hand.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"I should've never called you." he scowled, "I'll never forgive you ."

"You'll forgive me by tomorrow."

"No, i'm serious. When I get out of here we'll never be friends again."

"You love me too much for that to happen." Lucy teased.

"…..maybe…."


	5. Chapter 5

Movie night meant couch time. Couch time meant cuddle time, and cuddle time _always_ made things interesting.

It was a little thing they'd both agreed on, every two weeks on a Friday they'd curl up together and watch a movie- be it gag worthy romance films, soul stealing horrors or gripping mysteries- it didn't matter.

And snacks obviously were a must.

Usually it was the classiness of buttered popcorn but sometimes they decided to go a bit fancier and order a pizza if the movie deserved a proper feast.

But of course movie night just had to be in the living room, huddled up on the couch. Which was where things often got out of hand before they could even get halfway through the movie.

Cuddling, for all the happiness it could bring, was equally troublesome in the effort it took to even reach that level of comfort and it sometimes ended in complete failure, making it questionable why they even bothered sometimes.

Most times it was awkward squirming on their part, but there were a couple times well when the movie was abandoned for more…favourable activities (accidental grinding has been known to do that for a couple).

There was one horrifying moment where somehow (and up til now she still couldn't figure it out) Lucy had planted her foot right in Natsu's crotch. She'd fiercely apologized for minutes after but he assured her that he was completely fine (though his voice had climbed a couple octaves higher and she could see the tears held back by sheer willpower in eyes).

But tonight was not like those nights. It was different.

Tonight was one in a million, super rare, absolutely special moment. Winning the lottery couldn't even match up to how unbelievable this was.

Because there was no squirming, no injuries,nothing of the sort this time. Perfection had been achieved on the first try. But like all things perfect it didn't last.

Because Lucy ruined it.

They fit together comfortably on the couch, soft cushions contouring to them without problem.

The bowl rested empty on the floor, licked clean by Happy who'd moved onto Natsu's hand hanging off the edge. She couldn't hear a thing over the snores in her ear.

If she was gonna make her move she'd have to do it now.

Small wriggles drove her closer to the edge, freedom was near. Only the arm slung on her waist was holding her back ,and that was slowly slipping off.

She was so close! Almost there…!

The snores in her ear broke with a confused snort when a particularly loud explosion sounded from the movie. The A-team had just blown up the ship full of containers while miraculously getting away without any major injuries.

Natsu yawned, tightening his hold on her and pulled her back. He nuzzled her neck softly, " Mornin' Lucy."

Lucy groaned. So much for getting away unnoticed. "It's not morning Natsu. You fell asleep around when they broke Baracus out."

"I did?" he asked, yawning again, "Must be 'cause I got so comfy with you. I feel like I could….go back to…sleep..again….."

His forehead dropped to her shoulder and she felt the slight rumblings in his chest grow stronger as they travelled up her spine. A comfy Natsu is a sleepy Natsu. And while she truly understood where he was coming from, having done the same times before, she'd been holding out for far too long and she couldn't stand it.

"I have to pee."

"You say somethin' Lucy?" he mumbled.

"I have to pee Natsu," she repeated, a touch of urgency creeping into her voice, "Like _really_ bad."

Natsu groaned and suddenly wrapped his arm around her tightly. Those cold, cat spit covered fingers brushed against her stomach and Lucy nearly lost it. "Hold it for a little bit."

"I've been holding it for almost a whole hour now!" Lucy hissed, pulling herself out of his grip. She had to suppress a shudder when his fingers slid over his skin again.

"I'm pretty much dying right now and unless you want an accident to happen you better let me go." Lucy sat up abruptly, startling him and swung her legs off the couch.

Making sure Happy was nowhere underfoot her feet dropped to the floor as she started to stand but Natsu still held onto her, snaking his arms around her middle. "Nnnnoooooo don't gooooo.

If you go the comfy goes," he moaned, "just stay a little bit longer pppllllleeeaasseee."

With great difficulty Lucy freed herself from his grasp (ignoring his horrified scream and watery eyes). She'd stayed for so long because dang it she was comfy too!

Despite the heavy snoring in her ear- which, quite frankly she should've been used to by now- and the growing urge to throw off her partner to rush for the bathroom, she too was weak to the powers of a good cuddle.

But her body, resilient as it was, didn't hold out as long as she'd hoped.

Lucy had pried his arms off her but in a last ditch effort he snatched the back of her shirt. "If you really love me you'll stay!" he wailed. "How can you just throw away something we worked so hard for?!"

"The last time you pulled a ' _if you really love me_ ' you wanted to buy a drone so you could attack Gray with it."

"That was different! This time it's serious!"

"Nature calling me is pretty serious too Natsu," She carefully pulled his fingers off one by one, " Just calm down. I'll be back before you even know it. It'll be like I never left."

"But the comfy, Lucy! The comfy..!"

" Will still be there when I get back," she said, "I promise."

* * *

One satisfying trip to the bathroom later Lucy strolled into the living room, content that that nagging feeling was gone and stopped in her tracks. Apparently she'd been replaced in the short time she was gone.

Happy -the little schemer, he'd probably been waiting for one of them to move- was stretched out on the cushion near Natsu's head staring at her with lazy eyes.

Natsu himself seemed to have no problem with this, having gone right back to sleep despite his griping about her getting up. He even took up a similar position like he did with her, resting his arm on Happy's flank.

A silent staredown ensued between woman and cat because she'd be damned if she had to take to floor because of this furball _again_ (she still hasn't forgiven Natsu for that) and just like before she lost to Happy's unblinking gaze. But this time it wasn't gonna fly, she was getting her spot back.

Careful not to wake her partner, Lucy crept closer to remove her problem, arms at the ready to pull him from Natsu. The cat stared her down, unblinking and fearless, and right when her hands hovered over his fuzzy little ears one of Natsu's eyes cracked open.

"Hey Lucy."

"H-hey Natsu," she said, "I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, felt like something was missing. My one and only Happy here tried to make up for it though."

"And did he?"

"Yeah. He's smaller but fur and loyalty makes up for what he doesn't have."

Lucy dropped her arms in defeat with a roll of her eyes, "You act like you've never gotten up during something like this before!"

"But those cuddles weren't like this one Lucy!" he whined. " This was the most perfect cuddle we've ever had and you ruined it!"

"Because I had to pee Natsu. I don't exactly have an iron bladder." She moved to take up Happy when Natsu pulled the cat to his chest, eyeing her vehemently.

"You can't take my new cuddle buddy. He's earned his spot, isn't that right Happy?" He meowed in agreement and Natsu nodded like it proved his point.

"So you're not letting me back on the couch?" Lucy asked, incredulous.

"Not unless my _extremely_ _loyal_ cat decides to move."

Happy licked Natsu's cheek then fixed her with a cheeky smile. He thought she couldn't get rid of him.

Both of them were wrong.

Lucy disappeared for a minute or two and returned with a heavily chewed fish toy grasped firmly in her fist. "Natsuuuu." She sang, holding it high. He looked up and she saw the disbelief flash across his face.

"You wouldn't." He whispered.

Lucy grinned, gripping the toy even tighter. A long, tired squeak came from the poor thing that had Happy focusing on it with a hunter's determination. With a toss it disappeared somewhere near the kitchen.

The cat struggled out of Natsu's desperate arms, using his head as a springboard and disappeared with an excited _meow_.

Cat, gone. Her spot, empty. Natsu, pouting.

Lucy plopped down triumphantly next to Natsu, who was mumbling about betrayal and disloyalty.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"What?" She asked innocently, batting her lashes. Well,as far as she's concerned she didn't do anything.

"You got rid of my new cuddle buddy-" " To make way for the old and far better cuddle buddy." Lucy snuggled back into him while he grumbled about something else, grabbing his arm and placing it firmly back on her waist.

"See just like before. I promised it didn't I? Now quit being such a baby and find something else for us to watch."

* * *

Regret, regret, regret.

That was all Lucy felt and the more she tried to find what she'd lost, the more powerful it became.

Almost immediately after Natsu put on another show to watch (101 dalmatians) she could barely focus on the dogs making their bid for freedom because she was just . _ **uncomfortable**_.

And squirming would not help her situation. That's what he wanted.

He'd been quiet for the most part but she could just feel it coming for her, like the calm before the storm.

"Ya know Lucy-"

No, no no

"-about the comfy still being here when you got back-"

No, no, _no_

"-That's not really happening for me."

Lucy practically screamed into the cushion. "I mean I tried to warn you before but you were so sure that everything would be fine." Natsu continued,a little too nonchalant for her taste. " I cried about it,even found someone else help me out but nope, you got rid of them.

So now that you're back and curled up just like before, lemme just ask. _Are you comfy?_ " He finished.

"…no."

"I don't think I heard that." He groped around for the remote and quickly paused the movie. "Could you repeat that?"

"Noooooo," she moaned through the cushion.

If she could sink any further into the couch she would, so instead Lucy opted for the closest thing, snaking her way out of his grasp to the floor. He calmly peered over the edge at her.

"You're never gonna let me live this down aren't you?" she moaned. She was lying facedown on the floor, a posture often taken up by Natsu when he felt he was on the losing side of a conversation.

He slid off the couch landing beside her with a smirk. "You know me so well Lucy."

"Please don't hold onto this forever."

"No promises."

She groaned loudly at his taunting words and forced herself to sit up. Lucy dropped her head on his shoulder in defeat. He patted her knee and proceeded to tease some more.

Lucy groaned louder and louder the longer he went on until he finally stopped, bursting into laughter at her antics.

"I kinda forgive you though." He said between chuckles. "I can't stay grouchy about this forever. And i'm pretty sure the last movie night I got up for chips, which you weren't too happy about."

"Yeah you did."

"So your situation's understandable. You're forgiven for leaving me by myself,cold, distraught, waiting for death-"

"Alright, i get it!" she pushed his shoulder playfully. He could be so dramatic sometimes. "Thank you but, are you still gonna use this as blackmail against me?"

"Duh. I'm definitely gonna milk this for at least 2 days."

She really should've seen that coming. "What do I have to do?" she sighed.

"I dunno you tell me."

"I could…..try not to get up next time?"

"That's a start."

"More kisses?" She tried, pecking him on the cheek. He said nothing but she could see the concentration on his face trying to figure out if that really would be enough. While he thought Lucy continued with her kissing, peppering his cheeks and dropping a bit further to his neck.

Natsu sighed happily, tipping his head back to give her a bit more access. " Throw in a drone and we'll call it even."

Lucy growled against his neck. "Ok fine, fine, no drone. But you gotta do one more thing."

Her lips froze and her eyes shot up, her question ' _what'_ was clear.

"You gotta clean up all this!" Natsu hopped to his feet and bounded away to their bedroom with a victorious cackle.

Leaving a shocked Lucy sitting on the floor, lips puckered, to deal with the mess left behind from movie night.


	6. Chapter 6

" **You buy a weird amount of flowers and I'm concerned as to why"**

"Thank you please come again."

Natsu settled down on his stool, oblivious to Wendy running around behind him fixing more bouquets. Something he should be helping her with.

The strange flower lady came back again and he's positive that this time for sure, she'd bought their entire stock of daisies. But then again, he always thought that when she left.

Natsu'd watch the mystery blonde go each time, even helping her out the door when she struggled with her armload of flowers and she never chose the same type twice. His cousin didn't find it weird but why not?! It was really weird! Who needs all those flowers anyway?!

Something sloppily thrown slid across the wooden counter drawing his eyes to the red and purple flowers weaved together in an intricate flower crown.

"If you're not going to help then you should look pretty for the next customer." Wendy called from behind the Calla Lilies.

He huffed gently picking it up. "I don't need to look pretty for any customer, but i'll wear it just because it has the alstrom, atros, alsort-

"The alstroemeria," she corrected. "Yeah that one. It's a cool flower."

Plopping it on his head, Natsu sauntered over to Wendy and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess. Now if you're done daydreaming about that girl I need help moving these fertilizer bags."

"Alright I'm on it."

Wendy disappeared as he got to his task of grunt work. He mainly did heavy lifting when he wasn't manning the register. He lifted in silence, ignoring the sweat starting to roll off him. It wasn't until the fifth or so bag Natsu realized what she said before leaving.

He rushed out, fertilizer in hand and practically barrelled into the young girl. The bag dropped, flower crown flew, she yelped and sent him a glare.

"I thought we agreed neither of us are supposed to run in the shop!" Wendy exclaimed.

" I wasn't daydreaming about her!" he blurted out.

Wendy- halfway in the process of retrieving the crown- turned back to look at him, startled. "I'm sorry what?"

"The girl that always buys a bunch of flowers! You said I was daydreaming about her! I wasn't!" He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, childishly denying her simple statement.

Wendy just rolled her eyes and tossed his him crown which he almost dropped. She went about fixing the front of the shop, quietly humming to herself while circling Natsu, who was still waiting for an argument, fixing the crown back on his head

"I may be younger than you but I'm not dumb Natsu. Whenever she leaves you get this look on your face, it's really cute."

"I don't get a look on my face!" "Yes, you do."

"It's called concentration Wendy!" He snapped, "I'm trying to figure out why she needs so much flowers! It's weird!"

"Maybe she really loves flowers," Wendy mused. She set out the last fresh bouquet of daffodils and white chrysanthemums then moved to drag around the stool from the counter.

"Lots of people buy tons of flowers. "She said, sitting with a shrug.

"But not every week without fail!" He threw up his hands in frustration. He took his seat on the fertilizer bag. "No one can like flowers _that_ much, not even you're that bad."

"Why don't you just ask her if you're so curious about it then? You'd get a lot off your mind."

"I, I can't just ask her that!" he spluttered, causing Wendy to scoot closer.

"Why not?" Her mouth twists into a sly grin and she wriggled her eyebrows. "Do you actually have a crush on her?"

"I-" "You do you do!" she squealed.

"I don't have a crush!"

"Then why're you blushing?" Wendy teased, poking his cheek.

Natsu swatted her hand, slightly irritated. He rose to his feet taking the bag with him to put it where it belonged. "I ain't blushing, you're just making stuff up.

I just don't wanna be rude. It's weird but suppose it's something personal? I shouldn't be poking my nose in other people's business."

"But you always poke your nose in stuff you shouldn't. That's what makes you you."

He let out a dry laugh walking away. "Real funny. Maybe you're right but I don't wanna come off as creepy to her. How'd you feel if some guy walked up to you and started -"

Natsu stopped and turned around. "Wait, why am I even discussing this with you? You're like 12."

"Hey! I'm 19!"

"You're still 12 to me." He huffed, "And older cousins don't talk about their-"

"Crushes?" Wendy tried. " _problems_ with their 12-year-old cousin. So i'm gonna put this in the back and sit down to try and-"

"Figure out how to try and talk you the girl you like?"

"Exactly. Wait, no- Wendy!"

"Bye come again!"

The bell jingled as the door closed behind the woman yet again. She'd bought the violets this time and could barely see over them when she left.

"You've got that look on your face again." Wendy sang, throwing him a crown of red carnations. "You're all cute and blushy."

"Yeah maybe I am." He sighed jamming it on his head. Natsu played with a small slip of paper on the counter before taking it in his palm with a silly grin.

Two months. Two months he'd been talking to the flower lady-whose name he'd learnt was Lucy and for those two months he'd wait impatiently for her weekly visit.

Sometime after his conversation with Wendy he'd brainstormed hard for longer than he'd like to admit and came up with a simple plan that was quickly put into play the next time she came.

He'd slipped a note into her next bouquet, tucked carefully between the petals saying

" _Hey mystery lady! Why so many flowers all the time? - flower boy"_.

Natsu was practically a nervous wreck for the days after, deaf to most of Wendy's teasing. Was that too much? He probably shouldn't have done that. She wasn't gonna reply. She'd think he's a creep trying to hit on her or something.

He was sweaty and uncomfortably stiff and more quiet than he should be when she returned the following week.

She remained as usual, polite and indifferent to his odd behaviour when she paid. But before she left she plucked a flower from her bouquet and handed it to him with a small smile, complete with her own note, then turned out the door. It read

" _Hello flower boy. Why so curious? - Mystery lady."_

Since then their conversation grew. Each weekly visit meant a new note, longer than the last. Behind the counter Natsu kept each and every one of them in a growing pile of loose paper. The flowers she gave him were also kept, put in a vase where the fresh ones took the places of those starting to wilt. With help from Wendy those that were wilting were pressed in a small book.

Through them he learnt she was a teacher, buying the flowers for her young students to brighten up their days, and a little bit more.

The same went for him. He shared little tidbits about himself as well with the exchanges. It's amazing how giddy this whole experience was making him.

Wendy sidled up next to him, the beginnings of another crown in her hands."What's this one say?" she asked.

"Dunno. I haven't read it yet."

"Well hurry up! Your love story is at its next chapter!"

He looked at her incredulously, holding the paper aloft when she attempted to open it. "Hold it, you can't read it before me. And _'my love story is at its next chapter?'_ " Natsu scoffed, "You've been hanging out with Chelia too much."

"I might,but it is true. You and our best customer have something together and watching it from the outside every step of the way is better than any movie i've seen."

He said nothing as he began unfolding the sheet of paper. Wendy peered over his shoulder but he pulled it from her sight. "Don't you have a crown to make? I'll tell you about it _after_ I read it."

"fine but don't leave anything out." She retreated to another nearby stool, a grumpy look of dissatisfaction on her face as she added more flowers to her creation.

Natsu started to quietly read, disturbed by Wendy with a few attempts of sneaking behind him. He shooed her away successfully keeping her at bay, allowing him to read in peace.

" _Natsu! The kids really loved the last batch of flowers! But a little boy was allergic to them so he didn't get to take any. He almost cried but I promised to get a different one for him."_

He could feel Wendy's eyes dart to him every now and then, noting the changes in his expressions. His smile would grow and ever so often a soft chuckle would slip out.

He'd reached the end of the note, finishing up with how one of the kids proposed to her with one of the flowers when he noticed a p.s. written shaky, almost hesitantly, beneath the elegant script of her signature.

His grip on the paper tightened and his eyebrows shot up. There was no denying the red of his cheeks.

Wendy waltzed back over to him, her latest piece sitting atop her head peering over his shoulder once more. The fact that she wasn't swatted at had her taken aback.

"Did you finish?" She asked, "What does it say?"

"Natsu? Natsu? Are you ok?"

He didn't say anything so she took the chance to quickly read through the paper before he had a chance to respond and snatch it out of her sight.

Her eyes scanned it, finding nothing unusual until the very bottom of the paper.

Wendy's hands flew, one to grasp his shoulder and the other to hide the girlish giggles erupting from her. Her cheeks swirled pink.

" _Lucy_

 _p.s. Maybe we can take some more outside of the flowers?"_

Her number was scribbled beneath.


	7. Chapter 7

_*runs from out of nowhere and trips over my own goddamn feet*_

 _Despite having so much school work i managed to get this out of my system in between soul sucking assignments. Thank god_

 **Pairing: Gajevy**

 **I think this is sorta like a bakery AU i guess? I didn't put much thought into the specifics.**

 _ **(If you wanna take jamaican!Gajeel from me y'all gonna have to catch me outside)**_

Gajeel rubbed his eyes, fuck he was tired.

He couldn't tell the last time he slept. Last week? Last month? When he was back home in Jamaica as a kid?

Who knew? It definitely wasn't him.

He dragged himself through the door of his favourite bakery, almost running into someone who looked ready to argue but just squeaked and continued on their way, mistaking his sleep deprived grimace for a 's been happening a lot recently.

Tiredly his eyes trailed over to the display of baked goodies. Sugar, his only solace in these dark times. It alone kept him company as he toiled through countless nights. To be frank he didn't care what he got, as long as it had enough sugar to harmonize with the caffeine in his system (which has probably replaced his blood at this point) to keep him chugging on for today, he'd be content.

"G-good morning." A voice greeted shakily. Gajeel peered down at the small woman almost hidden by the register. Her dyed blue hair startling against the white of her blouse.

 _Hmm, Levy_. The name boldly printed on her name tag hurt his eyes a little, making him squint. Which when mixed with his sleep deprivation made it look like he was glaring at her.

But in his defense most of his expressions tended to make him look pissed.

Didn't really mean he was ok with how she ducked her eyes from his and was wringing her hands like she was trying to tear them off. He didn't really see her most times, more often than not his roommate Lucy served him his goodies but he felt bad for making Levy so uncomfortable.

" Mornin'" Gajeel replied softly, slouching a bit while trying to hide some of that sleep deprivation with a light smile. Usually it helped in a pinch when he was trying to convince people he wasn't some convicted criminal but his server only let out a squeak of shock and turned up the speed on that hand wringing. She was gonna start a fire soon at this rate.

Well it didn't work all the time.

"What can I get you today?" She held his gaze; biting her lip as he tried to decide what he wanted. _Cute_ flashed through his thoughts.

" Jus' gimme ennyting." Gajeel mumbled out. Levy's eyes flashed a bit out confusion over the nervousness. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

Oh right, patois. He only ever slipped back into it when he was tired (or pissed as hell). It's hard staying in one language when most of your energy is focused on staying awake.

"I don't know what I want." He said, jamaican accent clouding his words a bit despite the proper english. "You ." he tacked on at the end quickly. Manners make you sound nice, at least that's what Wendy says.

A sort of wry smile made its way to her lips at his speedy language switch, shuffling down to the display case. "Can't decide?"

A smile was good, she wasn't as intimidated as before. Plus small talk, that was good too.

"don't really care." Gajeel huffed, rubbing his eye tiredly and reaching for some cash as she returned with a nice sized pastry box. Levy cashed his order and he peered inside at the assortment of doughnuts, brownies and surprisingly, a slice of cheesecake.

She knew his favourite.

"I just need somethin' warm and sweet to keep me going." He grabbed one of the doughnuts, promptly stuffing his almost moaned as he felt the sugar rush through his really hit the spot.

"Something warm and sweet huh? Well I hate to break it to you but i'm not on the menu."

Gajeel choked on that last bite as it went down and judging by Levy's devious grin she still hadn't processed what she just said, or why his face was quickly turning red.

It took just a few moments before her face and ears blazed scarlet and that smile gave way to unintelligible gibberish. " I-I mean, I didn't- you were just- pastries and stuff- uh,um- _have a nice day!"_

Levy disappeared with a flash of blue and red, speedily escaping to the kitchen where she'd be safe from his bewildered eyes. Gajeel didn't know what just happened, _but that was adorable as fuck._

"Good morning." "Mornin'"

She was avoiding his gaze and her face was still red like the incident from a few days ago just happened. "What can I get you today?"

"Somethin' warm and sweet." She flinched as he repeated the same words as before, probably thinking he was taunting her for what happened.

"Can't decide?" She said slowly, falling back into their first conversation.

"No, I think I know what I want this time." Levy finally looked at him, sensing something coming. She started wringing her hands.

"What do you want to order?"

Gajeel chuckled. "I'm feeling for something off the menu."


	8. Chapter 8

Man, bus experiences were weird. It was like stepping onto a bus flung you to another realm where the impossible and improbable were commonplace.

Lucy met her best friend on a bus, when the driver slammed the brakes without warning and Levy's book went flying in her face. There was a guy who came on fully-clothed and left in just his pants and undershirt.

Then there was the yodelling guy, the coyote asleep on the seat next to her, the lady dressed as Santa Claus in the middle of summer.

She could go on and on about the weird stuff she'd seen on a daily basis but at least today it was something cute.

A soft ' _mrrw_ ' bubbled up from the guy next to her, pulling Lucy out of her novel to cast a side glance at him as he fiddled with his phone.

He was quite…pink. From his dyed hair to his near purple sweater to the headphones that leaked an unfamiliar rhythm and the twisting tendrils of a tattoo that wrapped his throat.

He was very, very pink but Lucy had to admit, it suited him.

shuffled in his seat, tugging at his sweater and another ' _mrrw_ ' erupted from him. Specifically from the sweater.

Lucy's eyes dropped low-not inappropriate low, but low enough- to spy an odd lump in the sweater, _that moved._

It wriggled unnaturally and well, _**anyone**_ would stare if they saw some guy's clothes dancing on its own, wouldn't they? So it was only fair that Lucy's eyes stayed glued on that spot that wasn't inappropriately low.

' _mrrw mrrw mrrw' 'mrrw mrrw mrrw' 'mrrw mrrw_ _ **meow'**_

Mr. Pink sighed, more annoyed than anything else and dove his hand under the sweater, rummaging around a bit and with a little grunt, casually pulled out a kitten that was a odd bluey-gray. He tucked the little thing in the crook of his arm and absently scratched its ears, eyes drifting back to the phone with a smile.

"You just couldn't keep quiet could you lil' guy?" "Meow."

Oh God. He has a cat.

Even better, he has a kitten. All the good cattiness compacted in a small and ridiculously cute package.

She had to pet it, now that she'd seen the little fluffball Lucy's day would not be complete without touching it.

So of course she had to prod his shoulder. Maybe a little bit too hard but hey, his eyes shot off the phone in an instant, confusion very clear on his face as he reached to pull off the headphones.

Four piercings on his ear greeted her; two hoops, a simple bar and -surprise,surprise- a pink stud to top them all off.

"Yes?" He asked, brow quirked.

"You have a cat." Lucy stated plainly. "Yup."

"And it was in your sweater." "Uh-huh…..?"

"Can, can I pet it?"

Rather boldly she outstretched her fingers towards his travel sized companion who sniffed them curiously, then meowing back at its owner as though approving her request.

Pinkie chuckled, scooping up his pet and gently plopping it in Lucy's lap with a goofy smile. Lucy wished she could describe the sound she made.

"Happy likes to chew fingers," He warned as she scratched the kitten's chin. Happy immediately bit down on her finger. "Too late."

"Happy? Is it because he's always happy?" Pinkie shrugged' "Nah. He's kind of an ass, but he makes me happy so, yeah."

"That's mean!" She laughed. "He's just a lil' baby! Aren't you?" Said lil' baby was held aloft, with various kissy faces and coos directed at him.

"He's chewed through 3 different pairs of shoes with those razors in his mouth and almost got himself killed climbing out on the sill."

"He's adventurous." "He's crazy."

Lucy smirked, lowering Happy back to her lap with a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her lips. "Might I daresay, a bit like his owner?"

If he was intrigued by her before her statement must've doubled such feelings. He swiveled in his seat to face her properly, his smirk mirroring hers.

"And how am I crazy?" "No-one completely sane carries a cat in their sweater." Lucy stated simply. Happy meowed in what she thought was agreement.

"You expect me to leave a baby home by himself? What kind of parent do you think I am?" He clutched his chest in mock outrage.

"A weird one who dresses in full pink." She teased. "I hate to break it to you, uh…" "Natsu."

"Natsu." She said with a smile, quite liking how the name rolled off her tongue. "I'm Lucy and I really hate to break it to you but most people don't usually deck themselves out in a one colour outfit."

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, unintentionally showing her its pale red roots. He closed his eyes in thought. "You raise some valid points there my new bus friend who's pretty weird herself."

"I-" "But!" One eye flew open to focus on her, twinkling with mischief. "Don't you think cat fatherhood and pink overload works for me?"

"Sadly, yes." Lucy grinned.

This guy was definitely friend material.


	9. Chapter 9

" **wtf you're not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you're really drunk aND NOW YOU'RE CRYING OKay okay it's okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess?"**

Never again.

Never. _ **Fucking**_. Again.

When next Natsu sees Loke-that stupid pretty bastard-he's gonna break his nose and strangle him with that furry coat of his.

Natsu knew he shouldn't have agreed to the party, even in his slightly buzzed thoughts when Loke suggested it, something banged pots and pans screaming at him _ **"NO"**_ , but of course he didn't listen to the crazy little voice in his head the one time it was saying something smart.

A slice of pain shot through Natsu's head as his eyes slid open. God he was hungover, in the literal sense and like that movie trilogy with those guys because for one, he couldn't remember shit from last night.

Two, as he sat up, cracking his back with a satisfied grunt, the place was trashed mercilessly. Like there was cake on the ceiling ( _who does that? He's done weird stuff but even then, standards_ ) and something suspiciously like vomit on a spot a few feet from him. Also he was surrounded by empty bottles of Red Stripe.

At least he found his answer to the headache.

And third, like Doug from the first Hangover movie, Loke's ass was nowhere to be seen. He'd have to check on the roof later to make sure last night really didn't follow the plot of that movie.

But after his post hangover breakfast. Loke can wait when a cheese omelette and toast is calling.

The journey to the kitchen was longer and harder than he ever imagined, everything was a crutch, holding Natsu up as he hobbled to his goal of a healing meal.

He clutched his chest half way there to catch some breath. His shirt was gone, lost to the events of last night. As were his shoes. And his pants. Natsu was practically naked and he still couldn't remember a damn thing.

God he hoped none of this made it on the internet.

" _OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooooo"_

What the _**hell**_ was that.

" _oooOOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooo…"_

Well either the old fridge was acting up again and decided to start screaming in the early afternoon or someone was here with him, and it didn't sound like Loke.

Natsu knew what a hungover Loke sounded like and he never sounded this alert. Well at least whatever it was is in the kitchen. Saves him some energy.

Sparkly red pumps attacked Natsu's weak eyes, abandoned on the dirty tiles next to bare feet. Bare feet belonging to the woman with her head currently in the sink, groaning and maybe close to throwing up.

" _Uh….._ " Her head flew up, damp blonde hair sticking in clumps to her forehead. Well it looks like someone thought drowning herself was a good way to get rid of a hangover.

"You're not Cana." She said, voice raspy with sleep and alcohol.

"Nope. And you're not Loke are you?"

"Oh thank god no."Her raspy voice devolved into a fit of giggles. Cute hiccupy giggles. They sounded a little bit like alcohol.

"So i'm guessing this isn't my apartment either."

"Bingo." "Cana isn't here?" Mystery girl brushed wet hair from her eyes, propping herself up on the counter.

"I haven't found anyone else yet so i'm guessing no."

Natsu shouldn't have said that. He should not have said that. If he were sober he wouldn't have said that.

Small tears leaked from her eyes making them even redder and puffier. _"You mean she left me? Cana went home without me…?"_ she choked up a sob and he realizes that maybe she's a bit drunker than he probably thought.

"No wait! I just woke up!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to ease her shuffled a bit closer. "I haven't searched the rest of the apartment; your friend might still be in here! We can go look!"

She hiccupped and let out another sob that had his semi-drunk self feeling so helpless and lost that even a few tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

But Natsu held those back. Two people crying usually ended up in a never-ending loop of tears. That happened once with Gajeel and he wasn't gonna go through that again.

"You wanna maybe sit down?" Natsu suggested, "I think I got some orange juice left, you could have that and just take a breather to calm down or if you want I can get you something else to drink."

She took a heavy breath through her nose to even out her breathing from took a few more but the tears stopped and Natsu couldn't help a tiny sigh of relief.

"You ok now?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah…..sorry about that, I just got a little…..overwhelmed."

Natsu nodded. "You the emotional drunk?" "Yeah. You?"

"Calm and dead. Not a lot of stuff phases me."

She gave a slightly sober chuckle. "Looks like we balance each other out. Must be a drunken twist of fate."

Sh held out her hand and he grasped it with a weak shake. "I'm Lucy and well, sorry about the crying and for being in your place like this."

He grinned. "No problem, you're not the first hungover person i've dealt with. Had to knock out the first guy though. You want breakfast before we look for your friend?"

"If it's not too much trouble." "It ain't, plus you can tell me about last night 'cause i can't remember _jack shit_. You like cheese omelettes?"

"Who doesn't?"

Oh god.

That's not what she thinks it is written on his chest _in her handwriting_ , _in her bright blue lipstick_ that she got herself on valentines.

"Hey is there something on me? You keep staring." Natsu eyed her curiously as he shoveled the last of his meal in his mouth.

Yeah…NO! No, no no,no. You're fine! Everything's just fine!" _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down_

"Really? 'Cause with how you were looking at me you'd think that there was something….Did someone draw a dick on me?"

His gaze lowered to roam over his naked chest. _He looked._

And no doubt he could read the word _**'MINE'**_ boldly written on him and see the smeared lipstick mark a little bit further down, close to inappropriateness.

" _No way…_." His eyes shot back up to meet Lucy's and, dear lord, she must've had some still on her lips because his face twisted into something sinister.

"Did you do this?" He asked playfully,cackling at her reddened features.

"We were both really drunk and nothing happened!"

"You sure? Because this looks a bit out -" "Yes I'm sure! Just, stop talking! Our drunk selves are different people who we don't know and must never speak of!"

Alright, alright." The argument was dropped but that evil smirk was still plastered on his face. He motioned for her to hand over her empty plate and glass as he moved to the sink.

Water gushed from the faucet as Natsu cleaned up, and of course he just had to close off the issue properly.

"Just for the record Lucy," he called, "You should probably take someone out to dinner first before calling dibs on them."

She buried her face in her hands. _No way in hell_ was she gonna tell him about the _**'JUICY'**_ cheekily peering at her, partially hidden by the band of his boxers.


	10. Chapter 10

Honestly, Lucy looked ridiculous. Bundled up on the couch like that with only her face free of the blanket folds and her hands poked out from amidst the softness, gripping a mug of hot chocolate - no, the last hot chocolate, already she went through 6 packs of it- like her life absolutely depended on it.

She looked downright grouchy but in a really cute way. Like those puppies he sees online, swaddled up against their will and shooting murder glares but it just makes them all the more adorable.

"Hey there Oscar the grouch," Natsu greeted, bouncing happily on the couch next to her, teasingly pulling at her blanket. Lucy sent him a withering glare as she steadied her cup so none of the steaming, chocolatey goodness didn't spill.

"You maybe wanna share some of that? Since you know you drank all of it, and I didn't get any?"

Her glare still stayed, taking a small sip from her mug. And another. And a third, long sip, never breaking eye contact with him as she clearly savoured the flavour. Now that was just being petty.

He tried for his best puppy eyes, bottom lip jutting out because he _knows_ she always finds that cute and covered her hands with his, hoping to coax it out of her grip. "You're not gonna leave your boyfriend hanging, are ya?"

Silently she relented the hot chocolate to him, rubbing her hands together to make up for the lost warmth. Her eyes softened a bit at the goofy grin that blossomed on his face when he finally claimed his prize before he took a gulp, emptying it to almost half what it was before.

Natsu grimaced. Lucy always made hers too sweet, but it didn't stop him from drinking it. "Thanks for not leaving me out in the cold Luce." He said, lips pursed at the mug's rim.

Lucy's gaze hardened at his words, then narrowed. The glare was back, maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"Cold?" She murmured. _"Cold?_ Natsu you're wearing a tank top and shorts in the middle of winter! _And we have a broken heater!_ " Lucy's growl was deep in her throat as she drove a finger to his chest, tugging at his thin shirt to prove her point.

"You don't feel cold! And I'm here wearing every scrap of warm clothing in the place and you're joking about the cold! And drinking my hot chocolate! Don't make me take back my kindness."

Natsu gasped, hugging the half empty cup to his chest when leaned in close, her hand hovering close to snatch back her kindness.

"You being cold doesn't excuse you drinking all the hot chocolate! That's just mean!" Natsu took a hurried mouthful and tucked the mug closer.

Lucy sneered, "There's one more left you big the sweaters and blankets can do is warm me up on the outside. Unlike you i don't have a furnace boiling inside, so I gotta get _something_ else to keep my insides hot." She tucked in a spot by her feet where her fuzzy socks poked out.

Just how much layers was she wearing?

Natsu rolled his eyes at her, going for another warm sip of hot chocolate. Really now, that was a lame excuse. She just wanted to hoard all the good stuff to herself. "If you wanted to stay hot all you had to do was ask me." He muttered, voice muffled by the cup. "We could've saved a lot of hot chocolate mix that's for sure." He tacked on the rest almost nonchalantly, swirling around the cup in his hand.

It took a few seconds for what he said to slow cook in his brain, 5 to be exact because Lucy counted it off silently before it dawned on him. His eyes practically bugged out as he almost choked on the drink, spluttering with red cheeks and a blush that slowly worked its way up to his ears.

"No _wait!_ That's not what I meant! I meant it the other way, _the_ _other way!_ Not-" Natsu sighed covering his embarrassment with a hand and held out the half empty mug to Lucy. " Just take it back." He moaned.

Lucy simply hummed when she took it from his grasp, unperturbed by his words and took a delicate sip. She grimaced, it was lukewarm and now it tasted gross.

Lucy sighed, settling the mug on the little table next to her before she carefully unravelled the blanket from her to toss over Natsu, who looked up confused at the sudden softness.

She stretched out her legs to his lap. "Well I might have to take you up on that offer, since you so desperately need to have the last hot chocolate." Lucy said coolly, albeit with a little smile tugging at her lip corners.

" And whichever way works fine. I'm not picky."


End file.
